Confesión
by Sybilla's song
Summary: Reto tres: Noche. Alcohol. Ventana. Minifalda. Casa Matt. Mishiro.


**Confesión**

Reto de Hiro: Noche. Alcohol. Ventana. Minifalda. Casa Matt.

* * *

Otra vez, Mimí atentó contra su vida al subirse a la baranda del balcón del departamento. Se trepó y gritó algo a la libertad mientras le rogaba a que se bajara de ahí, y segundos después la tomé de los brazos y la guié por la ventana hasta adentro. Como era usual en ella, me miró con esos ojos tan cerrados por la acción del alcohol en su sangre y me llamó de todas las formas posibles antes de largarse a reír.

—Eres imposible, Koushiro Izumi. Puedo caminar sola ¿sabías?—finalizó con un toque extravagante en la voz, claro que sabía, lo había comprobado cuando se torció el pie horas atrás en el mismo balcón y la misma baranda, y de eso ya perdí la cuenta de los tragos que ingirió. La senté en una silla de la cocina y la observé, sus pupilas casi no podían estar quietas cuando quería mirarme. Se largó a reír—¿Me vas a decir que tengo los ojos bonitos o qué?

Silencié, prefería hablar con ella cuando estaba cuerda e inocente. Ella insistió y me dirigí al otro lado de la cocina para hacerle un poco de café, era tiempo de que dejara las botellas de licor. Al examinar lo que contenían los estantes del departamento de Matt, sentí cómo ella se tambaleaba en la silla y se paraba de mala forma, caminaba dos pasos y gemía.

—¿Quién me volteó la minifalda?—chilló mientras se giraba como si fuese un cachorro persiguiendo su pequeña cola en busca del cierre de su pequeña prenda, que en su posición normal se encontraría a la altura de su ombligo. Cuando se mareó más de lo que estaba, me enfrentó con sus cejas contraídas—Si no sabes desabrochar esta porquería no la inviertas, ¡Se ve mal!

Opinó ella y me reí por lo bajo. Le extendí una taza vacía, el café instantáneo y azúcar mientras ponía a hervir el agua. Ella rechazó inmediatamente el dulce por ser muy alto en calorías, ignorando el hecho de que el alcohol también lo tenía, en exceso. La ayudé a que se sentara una vez más y ella no protestó, al parecer su resaca había comenzado temprano.

—Por qué no me quieres—dijo al fin la castaña, y yo la miré incrédulo, claro que te quiero, eres una de mis amigas cercanas—Joe me quiere, siempre me da regalos, especialmente cuando me voy del país, como ahora…—se pausó un poco al pensar sus palabras—. Tai también, aunque creo que Matt no me quiere… Tú tampoco.

—¿Por qué no te querría? —indagué finalmente, aunque hablar con alguien con bastante alcohol en la sangre era ilógico, especialmente ella, si no era fácil hacerla entrar en razón en condiciones normales, menos ahora.

—Por que me ignoras, como Matt—respondió la castaña al fin y al cabo, con una sonrisa airosa y de autosuficiencia. Al parecer pensó que me había atrapado.

—Si te ignorara no estaría hablando contigo—contesté y ella gruñó, jamás pudo hacerme perder en su jueguito.

—Entonces me amas, es por eso que me ignoras, no aguantas que una chica como yo te ignore—gimió y se acercó peligrosamente, sentí que me arrancaría la cara con sus uñas si la contradecía.

—Eso… es posible—dije con cierta normalidad, tanto alcohol la harían pensar que todo fue un sueño, o simplemente no lo recordaría. El comentario la hizo sonrojar y bebió el café con cierta incomodidad. Silenció y eso fue lo que me incomodó más que en ninguna otra reunión, siempre era ella la que hablaba por lo que no tenía que hacerlo yo y aburrirla.

—Izz…—habló ella, llamándome con ese sobrenombre _yankee_ que me gustaba. Con un gesto le di a entender que la oía y ella prosiguió—, ya estoy bien. Gracias por el café—y se levantó, como si nada, como si el alcohol se hubiese disuelto con un simple café instantáneo. No pude evitar querer lanzarme por la ventana por haber confesado de cierta forma, y que ahora ella se incomodara por mi presencia. Ciertamente una mala noticia como la que había declarado la había golpeado tan fuerte que volvió a ser un ser conciente—Izz…—llamó por segunda vez.

—Dime—respondí sin querer si quiera girar la cabeza para verla. Avergonzado. Derrotado. Podrido y moribundo.

—Por qué no vamos a otro lugar con menos iluminación. Como tu auto o el balcón, la _noche_ está preciosa—ronroneó y sentí sus pasos delirantes acercarse, era horrible pensar que todo lo hacía por el alcohol que tenía en la sangre y que a la mañana siguiente se arrepentiría infinitamente de meterse con alguien como yo. Y de pronto, sentí que reviví cuando besó mi lóbulo izquierdo.

* * *

Hola otra vez:)


End file.
